


I’m All Yours.

by pogchampnt



Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Degradation, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Hair-pulling, Kisses, Love Bites, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, No beta we die like l’manburg, No previous sexual relationship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Proofread, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Picnics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Shoe Humping, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wet Dream, i guess??, if I need to tag anything else lmk, purpled n his hand, they r boyfriens :), this is my first time writing something in a while and i have no clue abt how ao3 works, when quackity is scared it lowkey goes to his dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogchampnt/pseuds/pogchampnt
Summary: problematic mcyt one shot fic. requests r closed 4 now. rules will be on the end notes of first chapter also, this is being written on my phone lol
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 121
Kudos: 638





	1. TnT but With a Skirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo was a skirt, and Tommy really likes it.

Tubbo and Tommy were on a call together, like they usually were. But a few things were different, one of them being that their cameras were on. They weren’t editing or coming up with new video ideas, they were just hanging out. 

Another distinct thing was that their parents and siblings weren’t home, so either of them didn’t have to worry about apologizing after laughing a little too loud or screaming when something scares them. 

The one last thing that was different from usual was Tubbo was wearing a skirt. And makeup. And fishnets. And a sweater. And god, did he look good.

Tubbo loves wearing cute things, he loves being cute. And he also loved the attention he got from it. 

He loves when he would look to his mirror to his discord, watching as Tommy averts his eyes from what he presumed to be his thighs. 

He loves when he would reach over the camera to grab some eyeliner, only to see Tommy’s flushed face, hidden in his knees. He loves it.

And so does Tommy. Tommy loves when Tubbo would twirl for him, showing off his too-tight fishnets grip at his smooth thighs. 

Tommy loves the way Tubbo moves his hips when he gets up, the skirt moving enough to see the panties he’s wearing that Tubbo thought he didn’t know about. 

Tommy loves when Tubbo reaches behind him to grab his ukulele, his sweater riding up enough to show his slim torso, perfect to grab onto and manhandle whilst his Tubbo is under him, moaning out his name likes it the only word he-

“Tommy? You good man? You look a little red, you getting sick or something?” Tubbo says, concern written on his face.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. It’s just a little hot in my room is all.” He quickly clears his throat before speaking up again “I’m gonna go grab some water.” As Tommy got up and left his room, Tubbo got an idea.

He got up to go grab something as well, adjusting his skirt as well, bringing it higher to show off more of his thighs. 

When Tommy came back, he saw Tubbo bent over in front of the camera, his skirt hiked up enough to show off his ass and the bulge of his dick through the panties.

He tried not to notice, he really did. He tried to not notice how perfectly round his ass is, just the right size for him to leave beautiful hand marks. He tried not to notice his pink lacy panties, like a cherry atop icing.

He turned his head to his other monitor as Tubbo turned back, once again sitting down and looking at the video call. Tubbo knew what he was doing, but he didn’t need Tommy to know that.

“Tommy! Look at what I’ve got!” Tubbo said as he brought a choker up to his camera. 

Tommy looked back at his main monitor to see Tubbo putting on the said choker. It was a fairly simple choker, some chains, and hoops across it.

“My hands would look better around your neck than that.”

Now, it was Tubbo’s turn to be flushed. Tommy was always one to speak without thinking about it, but this may just be the one time where he’s glad that he does it, or deeply regrets it.

“Wha… What was that Tommy?” Tubbo asked timidly.

Now, Tommy had two choices. He could be honest and tell him about all the thoughts he’s had about his best friend in that skirt and what it’s been doing to his brain (and dick), or on the offhand, play it off as a joke and never mention it ever again. 

It seems there was a 3rd, much safer option than either of those. (Spoilers, it’s just the first option rebranded.)

“You heard me, Toby. Or do I need to repeat it for you?” He said with phony confidence. 

_What the fuck. Dear God. Why did I do that? Why didn’t I just choose the second option? Tubbo is probably disgusted with me right now. He probably never wants to speak to me again. There goes my best frie-_

“Could you r-repeat it for me? Please?” Tubbo’s voice interrupted the rampant thoughts going through his head. 

Tommy felt so nervous, so anxious, he felt like he was about to throw up. He wasn’t gonna let Tubbo know that though. 

He leaned a bit closer to his mic and lowered his voice. “I said, my hands would look better wrapped around your throat than that choker ever will.”

God, did that go directly to Tubbo’s dick. His face flushed so much you’d think he had a fever. He didn’t know someone could get so turned on just by some simple words, but that phrase replaying in his head said otherwise.

You could easily see the bulge growing through Tubbo’s skirt, the material of the skirt and panties being pretty thin. He then decided two could play that game. 

“Y’know where else your hands would look great?” Tubbo asked, his voice low. “Hmm? Where else would my hands look great, Toby?” Tommy responded, his voice gravelly.

“On my waist, while you’re fucking me.” Tubbo said whilst taking off his sweater, revealing his slim waist and pretty pink nipples. 

Tommy took a sharp inhale, hearing his best friend say that sent blood rushing to both of his heads. He was so confused when he responded and wasn’t grossed out by him, but he wasn’t opposed to his best friend playing along either.

“Tubbo, I have an idea where your hands would look good. “ Tommy whispered, his hand slowly drifting to his clothed dick.

“Hm? Where would that be, Tommy?” Tubbo said, his breathing growing heavy as his hands wandered to his inner thighs. Small whines being let out from the little amount of friction he's getting.

Tommy groaned, lightly tugging his dick through his jeans. “Your hands would look absolutely gorgeous wrapped around my cock, jacking me off like the good boy you are. “ Tommy said to the older boy, unbuckling his belt.

“Hnng, T-Tommy! Please, I want you here with m-me! “ Tubbo whimpers out, his hand barely grazing his painfully hard cock.

He can't peel his eyes away from his screen, watching his best friend peel off his pre-cum stained boxers and watching his cock spring free.

At this point, Tubbo was drooling. I mean, who wouldn’t? Seeing your best friend jack off (to you, at that) with a nice 7-inch dick.

God, so many thoughts were running through Tubbo’s mind at that moment. How it would feel getting your shit rocked by him. How full he would feel, he's so much smaller than Tommy, he would be able to see it bulge through his stomach.

He began mindlessly jacking off to the sight of his best friend doing the same, until he had an idea.

“Haah, Toms, please. I need you here with me, I need you to fuck me, hard. “  
He said as he pulled up his skirt higher, gripping the base of his dick and running his thumb across the slit.

“Oh Toby, trust me, I w-will. I’ll fuck you so good and hard you won't be able to walk for weeks. “ Tommy’s hand moved up and down his dick, admiring the features of the boy on the other end of his screen.

“I’ll fuck y-you on a couch, against a wall, a counter, in your shower. You’ll be so good and full of my cum. I’ll plug you up s-so you'll have me in you all fucking day. That's a-a promise.”

Tommy was so close to cumming, his imagination running absolutely wild while the sight of his best friend, repositioning himself so more of his lower body was showing on his screen.

Both of them knew at this point neither of them were going to last much longer, so they did the best they could to make it much more of an experience while it lasts.

“Fuck Toby, your so good for me. Fucking yourself like this for me, God, your gorgeous.” Tommy whispered.

Tubbo swore he could probably cum untouched if Tommy just kept talking like that.

Both of their hands sped up, synchronizing their paces. “T-Tommy! Please, I’m so fucking close, please, ” he could barely go a few words before moaning or whining. “Please just,, keep saying those things, please Toms.”

Tommy threw his head back in utter pleasure, he had to last for another minute or two for Tubbo, but good God did the older make it hard for him.

“Keep saying what things? Hm? Keep telling you how beautiful you are? How seeing you in that cute little skirt and tights makes me wanna cum? Hm?”

Tubbo’s hand sped up, his other one coming up to his mouth, in an attempt to quiet down his sluttish moans.

“You gonna cum? You gonna ruin your cute little skirt? God, you're a whore.”

Tubbo had never cum harder in his life.

He let out a choked sob as thick ribbons painted his stomach, skirt, and thighs in white. “Haah, T-Tommy..”

Tommy had cum at the same time as Tubbo, leaving white on his hands and shirt as he threw his head back it utter ecstasy, letting out a deep groan. “Fuckin’ hell, Toby, ”

Both of them took a moment to catch their breath before cleaning up. They each changed into their pajamas and had an awkward silence for a few minutes before Tubbo decided to speak up.

“That was... nice.” He said. “Yeah, i-it was, ” the younger said, the shame of the whole situation finally catching up to him.

“My parents are to be for the rest of the week, do you think you’ll be able to come over, to fulfill your promise?” A smirk worked its way onto Tubbo’s lips as he spoke.

“Oh, don't worry Toby, I’ll make sure of it.” Tommy said, his voice still low.

“Hm, sounds good to me. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night Toms.” Tubbo said, holding back a yawn.

“Night Toby.” Tommy responded, before hanging up their call.

\---

That night, when Tubbo was sleeping soundly, he got an image sent to him. It was a timestamp of a train, arriving two days from then along with a ‘<3’.

Both of them couldn't be more excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t request any incest, scat/piss, or non-con. dub con is fine though. when requesting please state the characters, the prompt/situation, what kinks you want and what kinks you don’t want. feel free to go as much into detail as you wish.


	2. TnT but With a Skirt, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo go on a date, and Tommy fulfills his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE <\3 I spent so long debating whether I should make this one soft or not, but I came to a compromise that I’m quite happy with. I hope y’all enjoy. Also, requests are always open, so feel free to drop any ideas.

It had been a few days since the skirt incident, and Tubbo was waiting for his best friend- best friend? Do best friends jack off to each other through discord calls and agree to meet up a few days sooner? Ah, he was getting off track again.

Tubbo was waiting at his door, expecting his best friend to knock at any moment. He was so excited for him to come over, he hasn’t seen him in real life for a while, plus he was excited to see if Tommy would hold up that promise of his.

Tubbo had a simple outfit, a cute cropped collared white crop top, a dark green tennis skirt, a black oversized zip-up jacket, along with knee-high white pleated socks. 

He smoothened his skirt and wiped off and lint or dust as his doorbell rang. 

“COMING!” He yelled before running down his stairs and to open his door. The taller boy greeted the other with a nice embrace, nearly knocking the shorter over.

“You okay, big man?” Tommy asked while helping Tubbo regain his balance. “Ah, I’m fine Tommy, thank you,” He said as he adjusted himself. 

“Anyways, now that you're here, what do you wanna do?” Tubbo said as he wandered back up to his room. “Cause I was thinking maybe we could play some Minecraft, watch a movie, maybe even go on a picnic! Actually, I heard there was a new bakery that opened up nearby,” Tubbo was simply thinking out loud now, something he often did when happy or excited.

“I’m down with whatever you are Tubbs, though that picnic does sound quite nice.” He said with a gentle, longing smile on his face. 

“Alright, how do you feel about me dropping by that bakery and picking up a few snacks and you make the food while I’m gone?” Tubbo asked while reaching for a pair of platform Mary Janes. 

“Sounds good Tubbs.” Tommy said, hiding the fact that he does not whatsoever know how to use any sort of kitchen utensil. As Tubbo lead Tommy to his kitchen, he gave him a gentle peck on the cheek before saying “Alright, see you in a few Tommy!” and walking out his door.

Tommy simply stood there for a few moments, stunned with his hand on his cheek.  Why did he kiss me? Did he do it on purpose? Tubbo definitely seems like he would be one to just kiss his friend. Does he? I-

He snapped out of his thoughts once again when he realized he had to try and cook without burning down his best friend- 

Best friend? Are we even friends anymore? Maybe even something more?

He really needed to stop letting his thinking get in the way of him making his and Tubbo’s sandwiches without messing them up.

—

Luckily, Tommy managed to not blow everything up, and Tubbo got them their sweets. they packed up their food in a basket, put on their masks, and set off to the local park.

They found a nice patch of grass under a tree, away from everybody else. They set up their blanket and began eating.

Before they begin their dessert, Tommy speaks up. “Toby, what um... what are we exactly?” This caught Tubbo very off guard.

“Um, I don’t know man, I haven’t really thought about it,” That was a lie. It was all he could think about walking to that bakery, besides what desserts he should get them.

“Cause, I mean, after that incident a few days ago, are we s-still friends?” Tommy asked, the tone of his voice getting more anxious by the second.

“If you want us to be, we can e-even be something more if you want,” Tubbo asked, also getting anxious.

“Something more? You mean like boyfriends?” Tommy couldn’t hide the excitement the thought of him and Tubbo being boyfriends gave him.

“Yeah, like boyfriends.” Tubbo gave Tommy a reassuring smile, along with putting his hand on top of Tommy’s.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Toby?” Tommy’s voice was very shaky.

“I would love that, Tommy.” Tubbo said, showing one of the brightest smiles Tommy has ever seen. 

Tommy grabs Tubbo’s face gently, a pulls him into a sweet kiss. Tubbo was surprised at first but kissed back immediately once he knew what was happening.

Once they pulled away, they just stared at each other’s flushed faces before Tubbo said, “Y’know Tommy, you're a bad kisser.” 

“Huh? What do you mean? I’m the best kisser! If anything, you're a bad kisser! Yo- ” Tommy shouted before being interrupted by yet another kiss on the lips. “It’s so funny when you get so defensive about things that aren’t even true,” Tubbo said before taking a bite of his poppy seed muffin.

Tommy grumbles something unintelligible before too taking a bite of his blueberry muffin.

—

When they got back to Tubbo’s place, they decided to go on the SMP for a bit, mess around with everyone else since neither of them were streaming. Turns out, nobody else was streaming except Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap but they were doing their own bit. They joined some voice calls and caused some chill chaos before Tommy started to gently bounce his leg.

Tubbo’s breath hitched in his throat at the feeling, which picked up on the mic.

“Tubbo? You okay?” Technoblade asked, unknowing of what’s going on behind the mic.

“Y-Yeah man. Just saw a wasp and it scared me.” Tubbo wasn’t the best at lying, but no one had any reason to not believe him.

“Ah, okay Tubbo, anyways,” Tubbo couldn’t care to pick up on more of the situation when Tommy began to run his hand up and down his thigh.

Tubbo decided it was enough when Tommy began to kiss his neck as well, quickly saying goodbyes for both him and Tommy and leaving the call before turning his head to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

Tubbo gave Tommy a passionate kiss on the lips, Tommy kissing back immediately. He rolled his hips gently, each of them moaning into the kiss.

Each of them pulled away from the kiss, a thin string of saliva being the only thing connecting themes they gasped for their beloved air. Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s hips and ground them down, a growl escaping his lips. 

Tubbo turned around to face the taller boy, capturing him in yet another kiss. 

This went on for a few more minutes before Tommy picked up Tubbo and threw him on his bed, then effectively pinning him down. 

Tommy leaned into Tubbo’s ear and whispered, “Is this okay? You fine with this? ” A gentle smile graced Tubbo’s lips before he said, “Of course Tommy,”

The taller proceeded to run his hands under his top, gently caressing his waist. Tubbo sits up a bit, to take off his jacket and shoes, Tommy following.

Tubbo then grabs the collar of Tommy’s shirt and brings him into a lustful kiss, immediately licking and biting the younger’s lips.

The older eventually let his hands fall to the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt before softly tugging at it and breaking their kiss once again.

Tommy gets the message and swiftly takes off his shirt, exposing his lanky body.Tubbo follows, taking off his crop top.

Tommy stares at the older boy’s pale body. God he loved Tommy, every single bit of him, and every single moment he is with him he is reminded of it.

As he was zoned out, his boyfriend began making purple and red marks all over his body, earning him some utterly delicious moans from the other boy's mouth.

He got back up to marvel at his masterpiece. His boyfriend’s- god, that felt incredible to say. His boyfriend’s chest and neck were covered in purple and red spots along with bite marks, letting everyone know that Tubbo was his.

His Tubbo.

“Haah, Tom, p-please! Just, fuck-“ Tubbo whined while grinding up. Hearing that, not over a discord call, god it sure as hell flicked something in him that made him want to absolutely fuck the life out of the smaller boy.

“Bloody hell Toby,” The taller of the two began unbuckling his belt and pulling down his jeans alongside his boxers.

“You got any lube?” Tommy asks. Tubbo simply nods and points over to the bottom drawer of his nightstand. Tommy reaches into the drawer and pulls it out.

“Pull down your panties for me, sweetheart.” Tubbo shivers at the command, but does as said as he watches his boyfriend lube up three of his fingers.

He felt cold fingers prod at his hole. but soon enough he was distracted with the feeling of a pair of lips on his. He kissed back as he felt something enter him.

The feeling wasn’t bad or unwelcome, it was just odd and a tad uncomfortable. That was until Tommy added another finger, the feeling becoming more pleasurable as he was being stretched out. 

“Hnng, Tom, please fuck mE-“ His sentence was interrupted by the feeling of another finger being added, along with a slight burning sensation.

“Not yet Tubbo, be patient or else it’ll hurt,” Tommy whispered, his fingers skillfully stretching him out.

“I don’t care, please Toms, I just need you,” Tubbo whined, grinding against Tommy’s fingers.

“Are you sure? “ Tommy asked. Tubbo simply nods his head. That’s all Tommy needs to pull out his fingers and lube up his dick.

He groans, pressing the tip against Tubbo’s ass. “You sure Toby? We can stop at any time if you need to.” Tommy gently said. 

“Tommy I’m sure, please just fuck me like you promised you would,” Tubbo said.

He felt Tommy enter him, and that’s how he found out god was real. The feeling of being stretched burnt so bad, but the feeling of being so full mixed into something sickeningly addicting. 

When Tommy bottomed out, he looked down to see a bulge in the smaller’sabdomen. He gently ran his hand aver the bump along with the rest of his abdomen, which made Tubbo aware of it to.

Tommy thrusted softly, seeing if Tubbo was fine. He took the whine that tore itself from Tubbo’s throat as a yes, and continued.

“H-harder,” was all that Tubbo could say before he felt Tommy thrusting at a much harder and faster pace.

Both of them were in pure bliss. Tommy simply couldn't get enough of the noise coming from the smaller boy’s mouth. Hell, he couldn’t get enough of the Tubbo in general. He loved everything about the smaller boy, how he laughs, how he looks when he is confused or thinking, how he takes his dick so well.

And Tubbo felt the same. Tubbo loved Tommy, and everything that came with him. His baby blue eyes, his funny jokes, how he gave him everything he didn't know he needed. He couldn't ask for anything more.

He was caught up in his thoughts until he felt Tommy hit a bundle of nerves that made him want to scream.

“Tommy r-right theRE! P-Please!” He moaned, he could feel his voice giving out but he couldn’t care. He couldn’t care about anything else when his boyfriend is railing him.

Tommy continued to hit it dead on, and began to jerk off Tubbo underneath his skirt. “God Tubbo, your gorgeous, so pretty. You're so pretty for me like this. Letting me fuck you with this cute little skirt on.”

Tubbo’s whole body tensed as he felt white spurts come out of his dick, his vision blurring from tears as he moaned out Tommy’s name.

Tommy bottomed out as he came. The sensation of Tubbo tightening up around him and the smaller yelling out his name was just too much for him. Tommy bit down one last time on Tubbo’s neck as the older caught their breath.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Tommy said, “We need to clean up Tubbo.”

“No, hmm, tired, ” Tubbo mumbled, burying his face in the crook of the taller’s neck.

“Too bad. I'm starting us a shower.” Tommy said as he got up towards Tubbo’s closet, grabbing clothes for both of them. 

Once he got the shower set up, he picked up Tubbo bridal style and carried him to the bathroom, letting him take off his remaining clothes before getting in the shower.

Once they were done cleaning up, they chilled in the living room, watching old Disney movies and drinking hot chocolate.

“Thank you for today Tommy, It was really fun,” Tubbo whispered, his voice gone from moaning and being sleepy.

“Of course Tubbo. Anything for you.” Tommy whispered back. “Anything? “ Tubbo asked. Tommy simply nodded his head.

“Gimme a kiss? ” Tubbo said. All Tommy could do was simile and plant a tender kiss on the older’s lips.

“I love you, Toms.” 

“I love you too, Toby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) have a nice day y'all <333


	3. Purpled has a nice dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled has a dream that leads to a nice time by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry i haven’t rly been posting school is a pain in the ass. also apologies for this being a shorter chapter than usual. <33

Purpled’s mind was blank and hazy, waking up hard once again from a wet dream about his friends. There was just something about them that made his mind go haywire with fantasies, and this didn’t stop when he slept.

His fantasies were of everything, some sweet and plain and others he would never admit to ever having. But no matter what they were, it would always send blood rushing to his dick. 

Which is what is currently happening to him. The many thoughts of his friends railing him once again filled his mind as his dick throbbed, desperate for any type of friction.

Purpled subconsciously ground against the pillow he was holding, his half-asleep mind craving friction. He once again ground against his pillow, a low quiet groan ripping itself from his throat. 

His face flushed once he realized what he was actually doing. He felt his dick twitch in his sweatpants as he shuffled to his back. He spit on his palm before swiftly reaching under his sweatpants and boxers, gently grasping the base of his dick. 

He gasped, the feeling of the sensitive skin being touched sending shocks up through his body. 

He began to pump his cock, his free hand instinctively bringing itself to his mouth to cover up the moans that fell out.

This kept up for quite a few minutes, his hand failing to keep the whimpers from falling out of his mouth.

The pace of his hand sped up as his hips bucked into his hands, the thoughts of his friends using his body however they pleased once again flooded his mind. He could feel the familiar heat pooling in his lower stomach.

The hand that was covering his mouth ran through his hair, letting the small moans and whines fall out of his mouth.

The noises he made only growing louder and more frequent as he reaches his climax.

His eyes roll back into his head as he lets a quiet, “Oh, fuck.” The grip on his hair tightens, his hips frantically buck into his rapidly moving hands, riding out his orgasm the best he could. 

He relaxes and catches his breath before getting up to wipe the cum off of his hands and stomach. He swiftly goes back to sleep, the thoughts of his friends quieting down and becoming more wholesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys prolly don’t care but i shifted to the dream smp and got my shit absolutely rocked by jack manifold.


	4. Quacknoblade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity drugs Technoblade and is in for a surprise and a sore throat. 
> 
> (also for this imagine Technoblade was let in new lmanburg for one night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //🔊AYO 🔊TW FOR DUB-CON, ROUGH TREATMENT, NON-CONSENTUAL DRUGGING, stay safe y’all <333
> 
> also for some context they threw a big party when they rebuilt new l’manburg n everyone was invited. chaos ensues.

Okay, so, maybe this wasn’t exactly the best idea in the world. But who cares? He probably should.

Quackity knew it wasn't the best idea to throw a party in the center of L’manburg with exactly everything that was going on, but he decided against it.

Quackity also knew inviting everyone and pranking a few people at the party who didn’t want to consume any alcohol, (who he considered pussies, cause even some of the kids were drinking,) by putting aphrodisiacs in the water wasn’t the best idea either. But screw it! It was a party, some shit is gonna happen.

He only acknowledged when he was in deep shit when he was monitoring the people who were drinking what (so he could make fun of them) and noticed Technoblade was the only one drinking water.

And he knew Technoblade knew that he was the one in charge of the drinks.

Thankfully, the effects of the drug he used weren’t immediate. But on the off-hand, if he doesn’t know and keeps on drinking the water, the effect will be much longer and more effective.

Quackity was stuck in his own thoughts until he felt a hand pulling him away, from the main area of L’manburg, off into a mountain-side cave he didn’t even know existed. 

He fought against the arm, but seeing as he wasn't really the strongest person ever his attempts were ineffective.

He still didn’t know who the hell was dragging him away, and in the darkness of the cave, he still didn't. Once his arm was let go he went straight for attacking them.

“Hey, what the fuck, man? The hell do you want from me?” He said while attempting to grab his axe from his inventory, soon realizing that he didn't have it on him.

The fear set in when he was pinned against the cave wall and the mystery person put their knee against his crotch. Just from that, he could feel how much stronger the person is.

“Quackity.” That’s Technoblade’s voice. Uh oh.

“Y-Yeah? What’s u-up man?” His voice was shaky, fear imminent in his voice.

“You’re the one who caused my problem.” Techno said, his voice lower than usual.

Quackity knew exactly what he was referring to, he could feel it against his thigh, but he decided his best bet of escaping his situation was to play dumb.

“Huh? Wha, What are you talking a-about Technoblade?” Quackity says, making no attempt to mask the fear in his voice.

His wrists were writhing against the taller man’s hand, his other hand swiftly grabbing ahold and the younger’s neck and gripping it firmly.

“Oh, you know  exactly  what I’m talking about, don’t you  **Alex**?”  Techno said as he pressed his body against Quackity’s, the only part of their bodies not touching being their faces.

Quackity simply looked around, seemingly ignoring the question. That is until Techno’s hand trailed up his neck to his jaw, grabbing it forcefully to make the duck hybrid look any the taller in his eyes.

_** “I said, isn’t that right, Alex?” ** _

God, that really shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, but the amount of heat that pooled into his stomach and his twitching cock said otherwise. Who knew you could be so scared and so turned on at the same time.

“Hnng, y-yeah.” Quackity said while nodding vigorously. A small smirk appeared on Technoblade’s face.

“Good. Now, on your knees, whore.” Techno said as he removed his knee from in between Quackity’s thighs. His knees were weak from Technoblade’s words, so he sunk to his knees whether he wanted to or not. His eyes now on the same level as a clear bulge in his pants.

Quackity’s brain was everywhere except reality. What was even going on again? As his mind was going astray the man above him was reaching down for his cheek. Techno pressed a thumb to his lip, gently putting his thumb in his mouth.

Quackity subconsciously licked at the digit in his mouth as he felt Techno’s other hand remove his beanie to grab a grip on his hair. From the sight of the smaller acting so obediently had triggered something in Techno. The voices usually demanded blood, but now they demand satisfaction.

Techno methodically removed his hand from the younger’s mouth and swiftly found his belt. When he got it off, he pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift motion.

Quackity quickly snapped back into reality and the first thing he noticed was how  huge Techno was. Not only was he lengthy, he had girth as well. He had a bead of precum gathering at the tip and a vein pulsing on the underside of his dick.

With no hesitance Quackity immediately had his tongue to the head of the taller’s cock, somewhat cringing at the taste of the precum.

Techno groaned at the feeling, the drug Quackity used taking more effect making him much more sensitive. He wanted more, so much more. He grabbed ahold of Quackity’s hair and thrusted into his mouth so he was bottomed out, absolutely adoring the way Quackity’s throat tightened around him.

One thing that really caught Technoblade’s eye is that he could see himself bulge through Quackity’s throat. He was so small, so perfect for him. A perfect little slut.

He set a fast pace from the beginning, his hand having a tight grip on Quackity’s hair as his hips harshly thrusted forward. Quackity tried his best to pull away, get some air that wasn’t forced through his nose, but alas the piglin hybrid’s grips was too strong.

Quackity decided his best bet was to just relax, well to his best ability when he couldn’t breathe and had tears streaming down his face. Thank whatever higher being for not giving him any sort of gag reflex. He put his hands on Technoblade’s thighs to steady himself.

Quackity worked his throat around Technoblade’s cock, the older throwing his head back and obviously appreciating the pleasure. He ground down on Technoblade’s boot, desperate for any sort of pleasure. He let out a small groan, a raspy moan erupting from the older due to the extra vibration. “Oh God, Alex-“

He quickly brought his unused hand up to his mouth, silencing himself so the only sounds around them were lewd squelching noises and occasional muffled moans from either Quackity or Technoblade.

Quackity was slowly getting lightheaded, the lack of air gradually getting to him. Technoblade’s pace was getting sloppier, his hips stuttering until he could feel warm liquid shoot down his throat. As soon as the taller pulled out of his mouth Quackity found himself coughing and gasping for breath, the actions causing cum and spit to dribble out of the side of his mouth.

Quackity still wasn’t finished catching his breath when he felt a shoe digging into his crotch. His breath caught in his throat as he let out a strangled moan. “Hnng~!” Technoblade had put himself back together, his hair a little messy and his clothes slightly disheveled but everyone would hopefully just assume that he got caught in a fight.

Quackity’s throat hurt from the rough facefucking and the coughing, causing more smaller tears to run down his face. The younger had hearts in his eyes, adoring the rough treatment. He snapped his hips against Techno’s shoe, small whimpers falling from his mouth.

“Mm, T-Techno, more,” he begged, his raspy voice and pleading look nearly made Technoblade give him what he wanted. Almost.

“Hmm, no.” He responded, a smirk growing on his face. “You're still the one who drugged me. Plus you seemed to love humping my boot earlier.” As he said that he harshly rolled his foot into the duck hybrid’s crotch, causing more forced groans from Quackity’s damaged throat.

Quackity rolled his hips against the leather shoe, the rough treatment sent slight jolts of pain through his body, but dear god did he love every second of it. His body is slumped against the walls of the cave, his legs spread as he ruts Technoblade’s boot, as the taller towers above him with a pleased look on his face.

Quackity was on cloud nine. Everything was hazy and warm, and it felt like a thick blanket was draped over his body as pleasure shot through him. His face was painted red, his eyes were dark with lust. He couldn’t remember anything except Techno’s name and his own throbbing cock.

Soon enough, his hips stuttered against the older’s shoe, his voice growing louder and more hoarse as his orgasm approached. “F-Fuck, Techno, please Techno.” He repeated the pink-haired man’s name like it was the only word he knew, a few exceptions being swears and pleads.

“God, are you really getting off from grinding on my boot Alex? I knew you were whore but I underestimated to what extent.” Technoblades voice was like warm honey dripping all along his body. And it set him off.

He saw white as he came, the warm liquid dirtying his briefs. He shuddered as Techno gently rolled his boot against his crotch for the last time that night. He rode out his orgasm, his hips still bucking against the shoe. Eventually, Techno brought his foot back to his person as Quackity caught his breath.

To Technoblade, he looked beautiful. He looked as if the life had been fucked out of him. Alongside tears, spit, and cum on his face and his legs were spread alongside his body slumped against the cave wall. His pupils were dilated and the look on his face made it obvious he was coming back from whatever subspace he went into and he was so, so tired.

Techno had decided to help him back home. By help, he meant carried. He picked up the younger bridal style, wiping his face clean with a spare handkerchief. The bird hybrid relaxed and nestled into the taller’s arms, lazily wrapping his arms around his neck.

Technoblade had a hard time getting to Quackity’s house unnoticed. There’s a new person at every turn, but eventually, he got to his home unseen. He rested quackity on his bed, grabbing a new pair of clothes for the younger. When he came back, he saw the beautiful sight that was a sleeping Alex. He gently laid the clothes on a spare chair and laid a kiss on the smaller’s temple before leaving and going to his own home.

-

When Quackity woke that morning he wondered why there was a pair of pajamas on his chair and why his underwear felt odd. When he tried to swallow his saliva, something he usually did when he woke up, he felt how his throat was raw and a searing pain spread through the top half of his body. He was confused about why everything was the way it was until he remembered the night before.

He then remembered that he promised to hang out with George today, and if he didn’t show up, he would never play Jackbox with him again.

So he showered, drank some tea to attempt to soothe his throat, and set off. Soon he met George and greeted him with a wave. George did the same, and they did what they would usually do; stupid shit. That was until George asked him some questions.

“Anyways- you have fun at the party last night?” The British man said. As soon as he began to reply, the older interrupted him.

“Just kidding, of course you did. Don’t act like we didn’t see Techno drag you away from the party and carry you back home like, 45 minutes later. Did you really think I believed you when you said you have a sore throat from a cold?” He said, you could hear his stupid smirk in his voice.

Quackity’s face flushed as George laughed at him.

-

Technoblade and Phil were hanging out outside his house, doing simple yard work.They sat in comfortable silence until Phil decided to strike up a conversation.

“So, you have fun at the party last night?” Phil asked, a knowing look on his face. “Uh, I guess. I only went cause you dragged me there.” He responded.

Phil let out a chuckle, one that had some tone that Technoblade couldn’t figure out. “Pfft- ‘I guess, ’ yeah, don’t act like everybody didn’t see you dragging Quackity away. Plus, you two aren’t exactly the quietest duo.” Phil said, a stupid smirk on his face.

Techno’s skin was a burning red, the embarrassment evident. Then an even worse thought crossed his mind.

If Phil knew, and allegedly ‘everybody’ saw him drag away Quackity, who else knew? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I DIED IM FAILING SCHOOL SO MY PARENTS TOOK AWAY ALL OF MY DEVICES but I’m back now 😎
> 
> also qnb shippers come here *gives you a kiss on the forehead and tucks you into bed.*


	5. Karlnoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno gets a bit possesive over Karl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by badlime =) sorry if this sucks lol it was written on a nintendo switch so not proofread whatsoever

Technoblade was upset. He was mad about how his boyfriend kept flirting with other guys. He was jelaos over how easily they would flirt back. He was mad over how they would go a little with their words and get a little touchy, and Karl wouldnt say no.

Sure, Sapnap and Quackity didn't know they were together, but Karl did. Of course he did, they were boyfriends! But did that never go through his mind when Quackity's hand went a little too high on his thigh? When Sapnap 'jokingly' scares Karl just to hear the noise that came out of his mouth?

The more he thought about it, the more angry he got. He needed to remind Karl- no. He needed to remind everyone who Karl belongs to.

And he did exactly that when he unpromptedly appeared and roughly grabbing Karl away from George, Dream, Sapnap, and Quackity, leaving everyone but himself very confused.

Techno dragged Karl all the way to the younger's house, giving no explanation when he asked, and tightening his grip on his wrist when he tried to get away.

"Technobabe, " that was the nickname Karl liked the most. "What are you doing? C'mon, let me go!" He whined as he entered the home. 

Techno let go of him when they entered their bedroom, Karl still confused as ever. As he opened his mouth to ask a question, he was swifly pushed down onto the bed, knocking the air out his lungs.

"T-Techno? What are you-" "Dont act like I'm dumb. Don't act like I don't see what you guys do. I get that that we're not together publicly, but that makes you seem to forget who you belong to." Techno said, his voice low and gradually getting lower. 

Techno leaned over the spot of the bed his boyfriend was laying on, still looking confused. He grabbed bought of his wrists and said "I think you need to be reminded who you belong to, hm?"

Realization set over Karl's features, which quickly changed to a somewhat challenging one. "Oh, I think I do Techno," Karl said, making his voice sound as bratty as possible. "Could you please remind me?"

Techno smirked, gently getting on the bed himsef and stradling his boyfriend. "Oh I would _love_ to." Techno said, before kissing the smaller. Karl opened his mouth, letting the piglin hybrid take control. 

Techno bit the brunette's lips, his small tusks making them bleed. Techno pulled away, licking the blood off his lips. Oh, how he adored how it made the boy underneath him more flustered. 

He lips met Karl's once again, but Karl didnt let Techno take control. That is until his boyfriend's hand reached his crotch, making him moan into their kiss. Karls hands grabbed the back of Technos neck, pulling them closer.

Techno ran his rough hands under neath Karl's sweater, appreciating the smooth skin. Karl pullued away from their makeout, gasping for air. He slightly picked up his upper body and raised his arms, making it easier for the pinkette to lift off his sweater.

As soon as the younger's pale skin was exposed, Techno got to work. He bit, kissed, licked and sucked everywhere he could, loving all of the noises that made their way out of his boyfriend's mouth. He bit down especially hard on his shoulder, when he pulled back blood was slowly drpping from the spot.

"Mm, Techno," Karl moaned, dragging out his name. Techno continued to leave marks all along the boys torso, kissing and licking down until he got to the hem of his pants. 

Techno brought himself back up to Karls ear, undoing his belt as he whispered "I'll fuck you so good the entire Smp will know who you belong to. Have every body know your mine and mine alone." Karl moaned at the thought, his cock twitching in his pants.

Techno pulled down Karl's jeans and boxers, leaving the younger fully exposed while he was still fully clothed. Techno leaned down, spreading Karl's legs. He began biting and sucking on his inner thighs, leaving darker hickeys compared to the ones on his neck. 

Karl couldn't stop whimpering and squirming, the constant teasing leavng him wanting so much more. The tip of his dck was red and leaking precum, twitching whenever his boyfriend would bite down especially hard. 

When Techno felt he was complete, he came back up to eye level, giving him another kiss while reaching for lube. Karl had his hands locked in his boyfriends hair, paying no attention to the noise of a cap being un-screwed. Karl moaned into their kiss when he felt the feeling of two fingers roughly enter him.

Techno pulled away for air, and to properly hear the smaller boy's moans. He began to skillfully scissor his boyfriend, moans and groans falling from his mouth like hot wax.

"Aah, T-Techno, please," Karl said as his boyfriend pulled his two fingers out. "Your n-not gonna prep me m-more?" He asked, slightly worried. Techno looked down at him, smiled, and said "No, I don't think you deserve it." He quickly undid his own belt and pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his cock.

Karl swallowed his fear. Techno put some more lube on his hands to slightly warm it up before spreadng it on his cock. Health put the tip of his dick to Karls entrance before capturing him in yet another kiss. Karl wrapped one hand around his neck, the other tangled is his pink hair.

His grip tightened when he felt his boyfriend enter him, the feeling of slight pain and pleasure mixing to make something so intoxicating, he had to have more. Techno pulled away from their kiss, beginning to shallowly thrust into his boyfriend. 

"Techno, haah, faster." Karl moaned, not caring about the slight pain he still feels. Techno listened to an extreme extent, his thrusts going from slow and gentle to rough and fast. 

Loud moans and whines tore themselves from Karls throat. A tear slid down his cheek, the feeling of the piglin hybrid gong from 0 to 100 was so overwhelming for him, nut he still wanted more.

Soon, Techno was steadily going as hard and as fast as he could. Karl pulled him down and buried his face in the crook of his neck, undoing the top buttons so he had exposed skin to bite down on. 

The room was full of hard breathing, bed squeaks, moans, and the slapping of skin against skin. Karl gasped when he felt the piglin hybrid hit his prostate, his legs wrapping around his waist, pulling them closer.

"Techno! Please, t-there, there. D-don't stop, haah, please!" Karl begged. He nearly screamed when he felt his boyfriend hit it dead on, his vision blurring from tears. His grip tightened on Techno's hair and he bit down on his neck. Techno let out a noise of pleasure from all of the sensations mixing together. 

Karl couldn't even make noise when Techno reached down to jerk him off. He wa so close to cumming, all he could do was beg for more. 

"T-Techno please, hnng, I'm gonna c-cum." He said as he began to buck his hips, the heat in his stomach growing more intense. Right as he felt he could let go, Techno's hips stopped and his hand firmly gripped the base of his cock.

Karls breath caught in his throat, his legs quivering as his tear filled vision looked up at his boyfriend. "Wha- why?" Karl said, his voice quiet and somewhat broken.

Techno smirked, he loved seeing his boyfriend crying, all marked up with a slight bulge in his belly. God, he thought he could cum from the sight of it. 

"Don't you remember? You've been bad, did you really think you would get a reward for whoring around with you friends?" Techno whispered into his ear. "I mean, whats stopping me from putting a cock-ring on you and fucking you till I get off? I mean, besiedes you begging." 

Karl whimpered, as much as he would love to be used as some sort of toy, he was absolutely desparate to cum. "Please let me cum Techno, please." He whined. His boyfriend looked down at him, a somewhat dissapointed look on his face. "C'mon, we both know you can do better."

Karl's face was as red as a tomato, and his cock twitched at the pinkette's voice. "Oh God, _please_ Techno, let me c-cum. I'll do anything, just please let me cum. I'll b-be good, I swear. Just- please, I n-need to cum." He pleaded, putting on his best voice. 

His demands were met when Techno's hips began thrusting in him again, his hand once again pumping his cock. Karl swore he saw white when his hips bucked into his boyfriend's hand as he came, the white liquid landing on his stomach, Techno's hand, and his half buttoned shirt. Karl's eyes rolled back into his head and his body curled up. 

But Techno wasn't done. He was still pounding into the boy's prostate as hard as ever. His pace was getting messy as he was close to cumming aswell. Karl was stil sensitive from just cumming, the pleasure was slowly fading away as pain set in.

"T-Techno, slow down. Please, i-it's too much." Karl whined. But Techno didn't stop, he couldn't. He was so close, and Karl could last a few more minutes, right? He buried himself as deep inside the brunette as he came, biting down on his collar bone. He gripped his waist, hard enough to leave bruises. 

Karl sobbed when he felt the warm liquid enter him. Everything combined, along with the non-stop pounding, he couldn't help but cum a second time. His body spasmed as warm tears fell from his eyes. One more moan tore itself from his throat.

The two stayed in that position for a few minutes before Techno pulled out. Karl felt cum drip down his thigh, but he was simply too tired to care. "Are you okay? I didn't go too hard, did I?" Karl shook his head.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" The pigln hybrid asked. Karl nodded his head, a dopey smile growing on his face. "Alright, be right back." Techno said before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Right as Karl felt he was about to go to sleep, he felt a pair of strong arms pick him up and carry him into his bathroom, carefully placing him in a tub of warm water. He heard Techno leave the bathrrom as he relaxed and washed himself, only coming back in to drop off a fresh towel, some clean clothes, and some warm tea.

"Thank you." He said softly. The pinkette looked at him with a loving look before leaning down to give him a gentle kis on the lips. He left the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom to one across the house to take a shower. 

When he washed up and dried off, he went to their shared bedroom to see a half asleep Karl sprawled all over the bed. Techno quietly chuckled to himself before getting into bed along side the brunette.

As he drifted off to sleep, he felt Karl crawl into his arms, and whisper "I love you." He responded by hugging the boy tighter. They both went to bed with a smile on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they r boyfriens :}


End file.
